1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image displaying method and a display device using the method, and more particularly to an image displaying method and a display device using the method with the high convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video entertainment has occupied an indispensable position in the life of the modern human beings, and a display device, such as a television, is an indispensable element. In general, audio and video interfaces are provided at a front end or a lateral end of the television so that the consumer can perform the easy installation. After the consumer has installed a peripheral audio-video (AV) apparatus, such as a video game machine or a DVD drive, the television and the video game machine are respectively turned on, and then an input port is selected by switching the channel. Thus, the frame of the peripheral AV signal source can be represented on the frame of the television.
FIG. 1 (Prior Art) is a state diagram showing operation mode switching of a conventional television 100. Referring to FIG. 1, the television 100 has multiple operation modes, such as an off mode 102, a standby mode 104, a TV mode 106, a first AV operation mode 111 and second to nth AV operation modes 112 to 11n. The television 100 is usually in the off mode 102, in which the television 100 is not powered on yet. After the television 100 is powered on, the television 100 is in the standby mode 104.
When the user turns on the power switch, the television has a chance to be in the TV mode 106. Then, the input port may be selected by switching the channel, and the operation mode of the television may be sequentially switched to the first AV operation mode 111 to the nth AV operation mode 11n, or from the nth AV operation mode 11n to the TV mode 106. The first AV operation mode 111 to the nth AV operation mode 11n respectively correspond to the different peripheral AV signal sources, such as a DVD drive or a video game machine. Either the television 100 is in the TV mode 106 or one of the first AV operation mode 111 to the nth AV operation mode 11n, the television 100 goes back to the standby mode 104 when the user turns off the power switch. The television 100 is in the off mode 102 after it is powered off.
However, the peripheral AV signal source, such as the video game machine, is frequently used at home by users, wherein most of the users are kids. The kids usually do not understand how to select the operation mode of the television, and thus need the help of the adults in selecting the correct operation mode so that the AV operation mode corresponding to the used peripheral AV signal source may be selected. Consequently, the selection of the operation mode may bring the trouble to the adults for a long time, and the convenience in use is also deteriorated.